Love: A Great Word
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: "Love is blind." Is this statement true? Let's find out. TYL. Very OOC if you asked me. A tribute to HibaHaru fans out there. Spread the HibaHaru love!


Hello dear readers! I'm very very sorry I made this story for a long time (a very long time, indeed). And not only that, I also haven't updated my other fic as well

Well, there were some freaking happenings stroke me hard. Very. Hard. Like my boss wanted to fire me, but they couldn't teach higher chemistry and physics so they rehired me again. I hope this would be for a longer time.

And not to mention, my life was so devastated because of what they did. I was so mad I want to file a case against them! But I'm not like that person. Believe me. Or not. Whatever you could say right now. Hahaha :D

Anyways, this another oneshot of mine is dedicated to those who made a big difference in my life. They say that I would give up that easily, but I'm sorry I'm happy to disappoint you. Cha!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. Blame those plot bunnies popping inside my head. Anything happened within this fanfic is inside the author's wild imagination.

Love. It is a great word. It is not only a word, but also a feeling. They say, "Love conquers everything," and I had to admit that this saying is true.

It is also known as an emotion one can never let go with. It is greater than sadness, or revenge, or regret. It is so much greater than that.

Like what the old saying, "Love is blind."

But, how can I believe that a person is in love when the love is blind? Do I have to poke my eyes out so that I would know who would be my love? This must be ridiculous!

That is how I defy love when I was young… until today.

In my whole lifetime of observing the ins and outs of the people in the mafia world, this is my first time having heirs as young as my sons and daughters. They must be younger than that!

Inside the Vongola headquarters, there lived the seven guardians of the Decimo Famiglia. But the most fearful among them all is the tenth generation cloud guardian, the most aloof and dangerous when angered, Hibari Kyoya.

For almost a decade, I watched over them since they reside inside the mansion when they were younger, so I watched them grow up into matured men.

The young Decimo is now married to his long time crush. Now, I do not mind him, for he grew up to be a real man with a big responsibility throughout the famiglia. I also did not mind the storm guardian, rain guardian, sun guardian, and mist guardian, for they already settled down now and already had kids. I also did not mind that snotty-nosed little kid, for he already has a horde of fangirls waiting to be picked out.

No, they are not the problem at all.

I am afraid that the cloud guardian did not marry at all. I thought that he will die without someone carrying the next Vongola ring.

And that explained our major shock when he suddenly proposed to the brunette in front of the stage, with many popular people in the media world, kneeling with a diamond ring.

ooOoo

It happened on the day where every corner of the Vongola mansion was lit, and every person of high standards were there, and streamers hanging in every corner of the mansion garden.

Yes, it was like any particular with an occasion. Only this time the celebration had slightly changed.

The main ball is still rowdy, filled with the most arrogant people like Xanxus and Zakuro. The usual drinks and food is still served. The soothing music of the Moonlight Sonata and The Waltz is still played. The decorations and the furniture inside and outside the mansion are unchanged. Same old, same old.

Only the theme of the occasion changed. Last time, it was a dodgeball game, an extreme one at that. Last week, it was Truth or Dare. Not to mention, a drag race of footsteps to get away from the volatile man from hell, who doesn't like noise as well as great mass of crowd.

Today is a theatre-musical. There is a stage settled up at the front of the big main ball room. Complete with a small intricate staircase and castle background, I thought the musical was of the medieval time setting.

I was just finished serving the couple in front for their drinks when the room suddenly dimmed. The, a guitar started to play, as the spotlight turned its focus to a woman in a princess-like costume and her short brown hair arranged in big, bold curls with a tiara. I could definitely hear some words of encouragement, such as 'I LOVE YOU!' and 'GO, HARU-CHAN!' It seemed as if she is the darling of the crowd today.

Miss Miura, or Haru as what she wants me to call her, started to sing in front of the audience, as if she was narrating her own story. While the lines are being sung, the lights shone on some kid at the staircase, wearing a prince costume, throwing stones at the side. A young, little girl went up towards him on her princess costume. I assumed that the little girl is Haru, for the lines she sung was mimicked by what the children was doing. The Sawada children, I mused.

Then, it showed two grown-up men dressed into a king costume. Those two 'kings' are Sasagawa and Gokudera. They seemed to play their part on separating the two children, for they have a large amount of animosity amongst each other. Well, on Gokudera's case, it would be a one-sided match between him and the boxing fanatic.

Some of the audiences were awed by the dramatic display of tears from the young girl's eyes. She looked exactly like Haru when she fought with the stubborn cloud guardian. Speaking of him, he was nowhere of sight. Must be hiding from the 'herbivores.'

As she reached at the bridge of the song, she sat on the long, white bench at the center of the stage, looking at the audience with teary eyes. I almost screamed with amazement with her acting skills as she sung the lines of the song telling the audience of how she missed her prince while her eyes started to be file with tears.

Then, she hastily whipped her eyes while clutching her head, shaking it as if she was confused, like it was a dream, but afraid that she might wake up. Then, she kneeled at the front of the stage ground to get something –

"Marry me Haru; you'll never have to live alone…"

I was so shocked when I heard that voice. That person sounds familiar…

Then I turned my head towards the farthest back, as the second spotlight showed the ravenhead, pale man, wearing a set of princely clothes, finding his maiden.

… Who knows this stoic, impassive man could sing?

He walked briskly towards the woman on the stage while singing his lines.

"… I love you and that's all I really know!"

Haru stared wide-eyed when he went (or jumped, rather, you already know him, being impatient and all), with his prince-like motion, making some of the adolescent girls squeal like they're watching a love story approaching a happy ending.

"Baby just say…" They both sang. While Haru couldn't say the last line due to the awkwardness with the cloud guardian, Hibari sang it while… smiling "Yes."

As he said the last word, the music suddenly stopped. The whole audience was appalled. Even me, myself, had been waiting for the finale of the song to get on what have I been reckoning for.

Then, it dawned on me.

_Marry me, Haru…_

Somehow, the song must say the lines with _Juliet_, but this one? I have pieces to connect which leads to one conclusion…

Are they already a… don't tell me?

My thoughts had vanished (temporarily) when Haru spoke. "W – What? Kyoya, you changed the lines!"

First name basis, eh.

"Exactly."

"What 'exactly' do you mean?! Stop messing with the song – "

"Everything I sang is true."

The room is suddenly silenced, and then he continued speaking. "Haru… I've been courting you since what – yeah, five years. And you know that I've been patient, since I don't want you to be pressured with what you called as boyfriend-girlfriend thing…"

"Kyoya, you never called me your girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry… I was stuck to old rules…"

"I understand, Kyoya."

Even the lover's quarrel…

Somehow, I have a suspicion that these two are close. Way too close. However, I never heard Hibari calling Haru as his girlfriend, nor seeing them holding their hands. Not to mention, he called her 'herbivore.'

Then, Hibari spoke again. "Ever since I contacted you, I'd realized I've been lonely all along. I noticed myself feeling some roller coaster rides inside my stomach when I see you. I even caught myself uncharacteristically grinning like mad, and I had to hide from your sight, just to discipline myself from stealing a kiss from you. I even have to punch some walls to quell my raging jealousy towards some men talking to you… I don't want to wake up some day regretting myself to disregard my feelings towards you. If it's not you, Haru… I'd rather live my life pitifully alone…"

With that line, the crowd roared with squeals and yells which specifically told them to kiss. However, one gleam from the tonfa hiding at his costume made them instantly shut up. Same old, same old.

"Miura Haru… I… I love you."

Then, another wave of screams coursed throughout the main hall. This time, it was not by the gleam of the tonfa which stopped them. They stopped voluntarily. What a cliffhanger.

Then, the unexpected came. Hibari slowly kneeled in front of Haru, all the while opening his palm with a sparkling engagement ring.

"Haru… Miura Haru… I wished to be lawfully wed with you. I already asked your parents and they said yes… Marry me, Haru."

The screams echoed the nth time, intensifying when Hibari asked Haru her hand. It is so weird to see the face of our cloud guardian, smiling while holding her hand.

I looked over to see the reaction on Haru's face. And as expected, she smiled while nodding her head, tears falling already from her brown eyes.

"Yes! Yes, an infinite yes with you! I want to change my surname with yours! I love you Kyoya!"

With shaking hands, I saw Hibari fitted the ring on her left hand, kissed it, and stood up as Haru pulled him to hug her. And as they began to exchange long hugs (they still reserved their kiss for their wedding), the last part of the song concluded my thoughts.

Heh, I must say… Haru must be really blind. But, our Hibari here must be the one who brought her sight back, only for her to see him. Hmmm… love is blind. Isn't that right?

"We were both young when I first saw you."


End file.
